Collection
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Moments in our lives are precious. They are what slowly build us up to either be great heroes or dastardly villains. One moment can change us from being one thing to another. This applies to all life, including those of the Smash Fighters.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning, around five o'clock when Mega Man awoke. By accident he joined Ness' little slumber party in the living room when they all watched horror movies to see who would stay up the longest. He fell asleep so he had no idea who won exactly.

The television was off. More than likely somebody had turned it off, somebody who woke up earlier than he did or even the winner did. Either way, the house was an eerie quiet aside from Ness' quiet snoring. He had sat up and looked around. He believed he was the third one to sleep, the first being Lucas who couldn't handle these kind of films and the second being Villager who insisted he was so scared that only Ness' body would make him sleep.

He saw Villager and Lucas both cuddling Ness, their legs fighting to wrap around Ness' waist. Ness had all the buttons of his pajamas off, exposing his entire chest. He assumed that was the Villager's doing. You see, the Villager has a thing for Ness, Toon Link and oddly enough himself. He tried to shake the thought of it out of his head. It was funny though because the Villager was his best friend.

Looking at everybody, he could determine the winners were either Bowser Jr. or Ness. Bowser Jr. seemed determined to beat them all while Ness seemed to have an affection for these types of things. He knew Popo and Nana weren't too fond of horror after the whole Subspace incident (which he wasn't a part of thankfully).

He heard the sound of the refrigerator door open, the somewhat annoying creaking noise it makes. Alarming. Somebody must already be up but that wasn't much of a surprise, some tend to wake up early to train. Still, wouldn't hurt to check on who it was. Maybe Samus? He's fond of talking to her. Or maybe somebody like Marth or Meta Knight. Marth was a good person but he never really had a solo conversation with him before. Meta Knight was a rather quiet character but from what he heard he's a wise teacher.

That made him think. He didn't know many people in Smash did he? He knew their names yes but not much else. There were what? 49 characters in total plus three more counting each Mii. This means there's over thirty characters he had yet to actually talk too. He was the most social but that didn't mean he was the most seclusive either, that title probably belongs to Meta Knight. Even so, as a third party it would be out of place for him to be the one to start the talking.

If not for the Villager's cheerful social personality and the children's love of new friends he would probably have nobody but himself and of course Mario and Pac-Man. Sonic... was a rather odd case. He couldn't manage past the snarky and cocky personality which gave him a reminder of a certain assist trophy he knew. Only difference was that he actually had something in common with Elec Man.

He shouldn't waver. He had gotten up to investigate who it was, maybe make some morning small talk. Yes that sounds good. What should he say though, the casual 'good morning' and such? He stood up with these questions in mind. He tried to walk quietly, his boots were still on and it's not like he could take them off. Hopefully the clatter wouldn't wake up anybody.

Good morning! Hello, how are you? Whatever questions could come to mind. Hopefully nothing stupid comes out of his mouth, he wasn't as carefree as Ness. He was a conversationalist to which he respected. Wouldn't the questions really depend on the person though? Maybe he should wait until he got to the kitchen.

He could hear the sound of dishes clattering and the scent of a fire. Somebody must be cooking breakfast. It'd be nice if he ate something right now, anything really. Though he could just survive off one energy tank every now and again he always liked the taste of food.

He now stood by the kitchen's opening, peering at the small kitchen. The fridge was open and a carton of eggs was left open with eggshells in them. Along with eggs were various ingredients on top of the clean marble island tabletop. His eyes shifted slightly to the stove. Somebody in a pink hoodie was cooking eggs. There was the scent of masculine sweat on him that Mega Man noticed. Must be training hard.

"Umm... Good morning Little Mac!" Mega Man greeted. "Have you been training this morning?"

He turned his head slightly to see Mega Man and nodded before going back to the eggs. Well that's a start, Mega Man thought.

"So you make your own breakfast in the morning instead of waiting for it to be prepared by the chefs?" Mega Man asked.

He nodded.

"Why?"

There was no reply to that. He came to the conclusion that Little Mac isn't up for talking right now. Now that he thought about it, Little Mac rarely talks at all. He would have to format it into yes or no then if he wanted to keep the conversation up.

"Umm... Is it because you hate waiting?" Mega Man asked.

Little Mac shook his head.

"Umm... Because you wake up earlier than everybody else?"

Little Mac nodded. Mega Man internally sighed, this was going well so far for him. If he was going to keep talking then maybe he should sit down, he thought. So he went to the counter and pulled up a seat. It was somewhat high for him to reach but it wasn't so bad, all he had to do was grab the seat and lift himself up.

"So what are you making?" Mega Man asked. He knew it was eggs obviously but in what style were those eggs? It was the easiest question he could think of to ask. "Scrambled?"

Little Mac shook his head.

"Um... sunny side up?"

He shook his head again.

"Omelet?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Lucas loves omelets," Mega Man said. Little Mac had turned to him with interest. "His mother used to make him omelets all the time and he loved it. I remember Ness telling me this."

Little Mac gave him a slight nod as he turned off the stove. He opened up the cabinet above him and grabbed a plate then proceeded to put his cooked omelet on the plater. Now that he thought about it, everybody has their own reasons for qualifying into Smash Brothers. He knew why a lot of them were in, like him lots of them were heroes who saved worlds and such. What did Little Mac do though that made him so spectacular that he was put into the roster?

"Little Mac, have you ever saved your world before?" Mega Man asked.

Little Mac stopped doing what he was doing. He shook his head.

"Oh umm..." What did he do then?

Little Mac held his plate carefully as he walked to the counter top Mega Man was sitting by. He set his plate down and took a seat beside Mega Man.

"You... don't talk much do you?" Mega Man asked.

Little Mac nodded. He picked up a fork and used it to cut up a piece of the omelet. He then had the piece in front of Mega Man's mouth. He looked up at Little Mac who nodded, as if he could tell what internal question he had. He ate the egg on the fork.

"Mmmm!" Mega Man moaned. "Thish ish good! You're a great cook!"

Little Mac smiled. He should be satisfied with that.

* * *

**AN: I don't know. I honestly don't know. I just wanted to write a moment in the life of Smash characters and thought of Mega Man and Little Mac. I remember seeing a thing on Tumblr with Mega Man and Little Mac fighting for Samus' affection which I loved! I just wanted to do something, anything with these two! So... why not? I'll probably write more moments of their lives, don't expect anything though.**

**Smash Residential, why you so hard to update ;-;**


	2. A Trip to the Movies

There was a silence that had hovered over them. It was after all a sudden invite that got them there and both of them had no idea they would be going until the last minute. An oddball pair people would probably say. If Palutena hadn't been called to some meeting of the Gods and if Luigi hadn't just so happen to be in the same room as her then none of this would be happening.

You see, Palutena was intent on watching a movie with Lucina. Apparently after Smash Snake, Lucas, and Roy decided to get jobs as actors and they were supposed to star in this movie. She won the tickets through the radio but since she couldn't go she decided to give the ticket to Luigi. It would be rude to refuse her but he didn't know Lucina all that well.

That leaves us with our current scene of Luigi and Lucina, both awkwardly standing next to each other in the snack line.

"Lucina," Luigi said.

Lucina had taken her eyes off the large bright snack listing and to Luigi.

"Yes?"

"Err... What are you getting?" Luigi asked. He decided that small talk would be good for now.

Lucina pondered this.

"I'm... not sure. It impresses me how much can be prepared in such a short amount of time however. What would be good to get? Popcorn is what everybody seems to be getting and the candy... What is a pretzel anyway?" Lucina said.

"Oh right, your world isn't as technologically advanced as this is it?"

Lucina shook her head.

"No. It's fascinating how much the world has progressed! From something like a plane to a simple microwave! The first time I came here was like a wake up call! There are no wars here unless you count fighting for fun in Smash! I'm rather amazed by it," she said.

Luigi looked down.

"Don't you miss your home world though?" Luigi asked.

The line was moving forward. Luigi and Lucina were next in line. Lucina had looked back up to the listing.

"Of course I do," she said. Luigi looked up. "I wish to show everybody this wonderful place but Ylisse is where I really belong. However, as a member of Smash I think I should have as much fun as possible before I get kicked off for the next tournament."

This caught Luigi by surprise.

"Why do you think you'll get kicked off?" Luigi asked.

"I'm a clone of the Hero King Marth. I'm nothing special at all plus there are many more stories of different heroes that have yet to be revealed. They will make better fighters than I," she said. "In the past, other clones have been removed for much more unique characters... Roy, Lucas, Wolf, Pichu, Young Link..."

"But even so... you... shouldn't give up hope!" Luigi said. "I was once a clone but I trained harder so that I could be different and acknowledged as Luigi and not as Green Mario! Here I am, years later, still here! Lucina, don't give up hope! You have as much of a chance as any other newcomer at coming back! You introduce a new way to play Marth! Sure you have his moves but... You make it a different style, you make it you! That's why I believe you have a chance at coming back... If I gave up then I might not have come back but..."

Luigi was breathing heavily now. He's never talked for so long before... But still, how could he just go and tell Lucina all that? He usually couldn't uphold himself...

He looked to her and met with her bright blue eyes. She was smiling and that made him smile as well.

"The future is not written," Luigi said. "So you can still change fate."

Lucina laughed a bit and wiped away a tear in her eye.

"Thank you Luigi," she said. "I never thought anybody would tell me all of that. I think I was kind of hoping somebody would tell me though."

He laughed as well.

"No problem. I don't usually burst out like that though..."

They were now in front of the line. There was a various assortment of food Lucina would like to try, from pretzels to popcorn to hot dogs. The cashier had waited patiently for them to order.

"I would like a small popcorn, pretzel, a hot dog, the Dibbs ice cream... uh..." Lucina looked around for something else. "Oh and the cookie dough candy!"

The cashier had inputted that all in.

"That's a lot of stuff," Luigi said. "Are you sure you can eat it all?"

"No worries! I have you with me to help finish it," Lucina said.

Luigi's face became red.

...

**AN: Luigi/Lucina because I can't resist crack pairings o3o I prefer this over Luigi x Daisy and Luigi x Rosalina... I was going to add a bit of Palucina in it but somehow it became Luigi pep talk LOL**

**Hope you liked it! Have a suggestion? Leave it in the comments below!**


	3. First Impressions

For the longest time she had been looking through her father's telescope to see the stars in the sky. The way they shimmered and sparkled had always captured her interest. She remembered how her father would take her and her family during spring break and watch the stars at a large flowing lake. She remembered how she would poke at the water and watch as the reflection of the stars quickly fades to circles.

She had moved the telescope slightly away from her eye. She didn't feel like looking at the stars anymore.

The Comet Observatory was supposed to be finished being built in two weeks. By that time she would have already settled well into Smash. She had yet to meet everybody in Smash though, not even including the roster of Assist Trophies. It wasn't as if she had resentment towards anybody (in fact, she held no anger towards Bowser at all) but it was that she didn't know how to approach some of the others.

Some had seen her as a gentle mother figure from the start. Others had seen a friendly rival within her. She however, could not determine what to think of everybody other than their outer personas. Everybody seemed to be kind in their own way, including the villains, but she couldn't see much else.

She felt a tug on her dress. A blue luma had pulled her dress only slightly and pointed behind her. She turned her head only slightly to see a fighter standing by.

"It seems you really like the stars lady," the fighter said.

She wasn't too sure who it was but it seems he posed no threat to her. She had spun her body fully so that she was now facing him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Her voice felt light and mysterious, almost as if she was something unrealistic. All the girls he met never had such a calming voice.

"I'm surprised. Most people who know Smash can't avoid seeing me," he said. "My name's Falco Lombardi, nice to meet you."

She had nodded. Falco Lombardi, he seemed somewhat brash to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've prevented from delving into the media for quite some time," she said.

He cocked his head.

"The great galaxy queen Rosalina, whose been playable in various other games since her release, hasn't been looking into the media at all?" he asked.

There was a sort of curiosity laced into his naturally arrogant voice.

"Well I never found much use in looking through the lives of others. They always pass by like blurs as time goes by," she said. "But anyway, if I may ask, why are you here?"

He didn't seemed fazed by the question. In fact, he had taken a few steps forward so that they were at arms length. Ferocious eyes but she would not waver.

"You know a lot about the cosmos right?" Falco asked her.

She had nodded slowly. He seemed relieved.

"Well can you tell me how Corneria is doing right now?" Falco asked.

She had some surprise written on her face. Corneria? She never heard of it.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I never heard of a place called Corneria before."

He had looked to the ground and scowled, kicking the ground. Temperamental maybe?

"Are you serious?" he asked, his voice low.

She nodded.

"In the Lylat System?" Falco asked.

"I never heard of the Lylat System," she replied.

He looked up. There was that cocky smile on his face again.

"Oh well, forget it then," he said.

He had placed a hand into his pocket. She feared that he was going to use the blaster on her. The sudden change in his mood, was rather offsetting to her.

"Could you tell me what Corneria is like?" Rosalina asked. "It's strange for me to not have heard of it at all."

He shrugged.

"Corneria looks a lot like Earth," Falco said. "In fact, it's a lot like Earth. However, we try to not ruin the nature by being careful with what we build. We even have roads high above the ground so that it doesn't ruin the grass. It's really nice but because of the peace there, it's been a target to war."

How interesting, she thought.

"It sounds nice," she replied, her voice like a mother talking quietly to a child.

"Well what about you?" Falco asked. "What about your planet?"

"My Comet Observatory holds nothing but the lumas and I. It's a large home with a kitchen, balcony, library..." She looked down. "Oh I miss it..."

Falco had a cunning smirk on his face.

"That does sound nice," he said. "Wanna make a bet?"

She looked up.

"A bet?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Let's have a one on one fight," he said. "You win and I'll take you to Corneria. If I win, you'll take me to your place. Sound good?"

She gave a sincere smile.

"Sounds nice," she replied. "When do you want to fight?"

"Well usually I would fight on Lylat but I'll let you pick."

"Lylat it is."

...

She had closed the large book that sat atop of her lap. She sighed happily as she watched the children's face filled with happiness.

"That is how I visited Corneria," she said. "The end."

...

**AN: FalcoLina because to be honest, I ship it. I imagine Falco being brash and rude but secretly admiring Rosalina for how calm and beautiful she is. This was originally supposed to be cuter but... I'm lazy :P Next, I'll get to the Rosalina and Kirby and Little Mac and Lucas.**


End file.
